


The Three Worlds

by Aquatics



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: 200 words exactly, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: The land around them belongs to the Count, and so does all within it.





	The Three Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts), [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



The fire crackles, the armchair is pliant, the Count is telling him of the three worlds and that which dwells within. His voice is measured, slow, and drives words along like silk through Jonathan’s brain, colouring the castle grounds with tales of _Istenanya_ , _Ördög_ , and _Sárkány_. It is too soothing, leading Jonathan to close his eyes and realize that the castle beneath him, too, is part of the middle land, where humans dwell.

The chair is too soft. He finds himself sinking farther and farther - The golden apples of the upper lands shrink and disappear. Roots wind around his feet, twisting down. They pinch and poke at his skin, turning into solid nails and bones, marking his skin with red, angry lines, mimicking the evidence of garters. His trousers are torn, his hair is rumpled, ends split. The roots press against his thighs, sending a strange, pleasant quiver through his lungs.

His mouth opens to ask how and why, only to find himself awake, in a chair with a book in his lap and a glass of wine in his hand. The count smiles at him, and for a moment he seems almost ethereal. Ageless, like the land around them.


End file.
